The story of Cedward Cullory
by Colleen 8-O
Summary: Cedward is confused about life. The truth is that Cedward is part wizard, part vampire. To be more specific, Cedward is part Cedric Diggory and part Edward Cullen. The Cullens are confused too; what has happened to thier dearest Edward? Read to find out!
1. Preface

The Story of Cedward

Explanation

Alright, for starters, Cedward is a cross between Cedric Diggory from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling, and Edward Cullen from _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer. And also, this is just the Explanation. The story will be soon, don't worry, fellow fanfic readers! Cedward Cullory's more dominant side is Edward. This is configured by the name. I know that math is lame, but bear with me here. The total letters used in Cedward Cullory is fourteen letters. 10 of those letters are used in Edward Cullen, so that makes Cedward Cullory about 71 percent Edward, which makes him only 29 percent Cedric Diggory. Make sense yet? As you may know, Cedric was a wizard, and Edward is a vampire. So that makes Cedward Cullory a Wizard-Vampire. OK now you have the name, now how about the story? Just keep reading!

* * *

**Cedric**

Cedric was horrified. He had just _died_. He could not believe that this was real. That he had seen the One- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Although Cedric had only a glimpse, he was petrified. (as in scared, not frozen) He told Harry to bring his body to his parents. Thankfully, Harry agreed. Cedric regretted his death. It was his fault that Harry was here._ If only I hadn't argued_, Cedric thought. _If I just would have gone, and not have been courteous, Harry would be safe_. Another part of Cedric told him to shut up, and that it was not his fault that Harry was in danger. That Harry would survive, he'd done it more than once, and after all, he was the Boy Who Lived. Cedric gradually stopped worrying. He had to get out of the scene. He "came out of his dead body" and went elsewhere.

**Edward**

Edward was sitting in a meadow, lying down in the sun, enjoying himself. He was alone. Usually, Edward did not enjoy himself. Usually, there was nothing to do. Nothing to say. No reason to even _live_. Edward was just a monster. He hated that about himself. Alice had told him she earlier that she had seen something peculiar happen. She didn't know what it was, or when it was going to happen. She had described it as "Something I haven't seen in all my existence before, I've never encountered anything like it at all…" Edward was wondering what was to happen to him, what would become of him. This had to be something relevant, something life-changing; something important. Why would she have daily premotions about it if it wasn't? Edward didn't care. He needed something new in his life. Something to make his life more useful. Edward was lost in thought when he saw something, he didn't know what this something was, it looked like a human, with perfectly sculpted face structure, a fit body, and a wand in his hand. The other being was hovering in the air on a broomstick. Another thing that Edward noticed was that he was…transparent?

**Cedric**

Cedric flew around aimlessly, for days and nights. Maybe even weeks. He began to grow dreary. Even though the sun was up, and he was "dead" he yearned to sleep. He flew over a forest full of trees. He noticed a circle, a perfectly round circle that was completely clear of trees. Cedric had an idea. He would sleep there, maybe no one knew about it. As he began to descend, he noticed a human. There was something special about this human though…he was different, beautiful, and even better looking than Cedric himself! He was so incredibly good-looking, he seemed to sparkle. Cedric was curious, he flew down further. The beautiful human saw him. Cedric slowed, suddenly becoming cautious. The handsome creature was even more perfect up close. He cannot be human, Cedric thought. He was just too perfect. Cedric wasn't used to looking at anyone more handsome than he. Cedric averted his eyes, then began to speak to the creature.

**Edward**

The strange transparent human began to speak. His voice seemed miles away, even though the creature was in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Cedric Diggory, and you are..."

This strange Cedric Diggory had to be from somewhere else. He had a light british accent.

"Hello, Cedric Diggory, my name is Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you" Edward replied, politely.

**Cedric**

This "Edward Cullen" seemed quite polite after Cedric asked his name. Cedric wanted to make an effort to have a reply as polite as Edward's.

He said "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you? You don't seem human."

Cedric heard a musical laughter, and Edward replied

"Well, I am a vampire. I do seem different, don't I?"

Vampire? Cedric thought those were vicious, with teeth like daggers! Cedric felt regret, he hadnt learned how to fight off vampires in any of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Was this a _bad_ vampire? Was there such thing as a good vampire?

**Edward**

The fool with sitting on a broomstick did not know what he was. Edward was surprised, since he was sitting here, glittering in the sun, alone, being himself.

He said"Well, now you know what I am, do tell me what you are, you seem quite strange to me."

Cedric replied "A wizard"

"A wizard? With spellbooks and wands?"

"Persicely"

"Are wizards really transparent?"

"I - I, well, I'm...dead"

"Your dead."

"Yes"

"That wasn't a question, Cedric, but this is. Why would a dead wizard be standing in front of me, alive?

"Well, technically, I left my dead body, I couldnt stand being around where I was, It was..."

Cedric drifted off.

**Cedric**

Edward had just reminded Cedric of the day he died, why he had died, and how much he wished he was alive, so he could help Harry. Cedric's mind went to that time and place. He remembered. He just died. With one spell and a flick of a wand.

"Oh. I see" Edward said, as if he understood. "Well, I'd best be off."

"No, don't leave."

"I must"

How could he leave? Cedric was angry. He did not desire to be alone. Cedric would have gone mad. He wanted had the urge to hurt this Edward guy. He began to fly on his broomstick at full speed. He flew straight into Edward's head.

**_PWOoSH_**

**_A strange sensation occured. _**

**_Cedric had gotten stuck inside Edward's head. He could not escape; Edward was too powerful. _**

**_Edward felt a like a bomb had been dropped inside his brain, pain beyond his imagination. _**

**_A few hours later,_**

**_Cedric and Edward's brains and souls collided. _**

**_They were meshed together_**

**_Cedric could see all of Edward's memories, for example._**

**_Edward knew spells that he had never heard before. _**

**_But technically, Edward is Cedric, and Cedric is Edward._**

**_

* * *

_**

And that must be the end of this tale, if it continued, it may end up becoming a whole new story altogether, and we don't want that now do we?

Now if you don't mind, please review this. I want to hear what you think of Cedward Cullory.


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

* * *

Cedward sped his Volvo around the block and back home. The weather was the usual for Forks, Washington in late July- cloudy and cool. As he sped down the roads, which lacked traffic, he thought of his past. He tried to remember things. Many things seemed fuzzy. Cedward remembered himself as two people, with 3 sets of parents. One set, the ones he lived with now, were vampires. Another was so fuzzy, he could hardly remember; all he remembered about them was that they both died - from a sickness that had been going around at that time. The other set felt like only one side of him knew. Cedward wondered about himself. He was different. Not human, obviously. More monstrous. He was part vampire, part wizard. He did not know how this came to be. Was he a wizard who got bitten? Or was there some kind of magic involved? Cedward couldn't remember anything. Maybe he was going crazy. Or was he already psychotic?

When Cedward arrived home, at the Cullens' house, a tawny-colored owl perched itself on his shoulder. Attached to his leg was a letter. Cedward gently took the letter off of the bird. He inspected the envelope. _Hogwarts. School of witchcraft and wizardry. _It also said his name, and _exact _address. Cedward's mind was full of curiosity. He eagerly opened the envelope, revealing a letter that read:

_Cedward Cullory,_

_We invite you to join the school of Hogwarts. We have heard you are a great wizard, and know many spells, even in your curious state. We know that many wizards in North America are underprivileged and also rare. But you, Cedward are something more that those wizards. The headmaster will come to inspect your magic level, to see what year you should be taught. We know that you are 17 years old, legal now, and should be taught at a 7th grade level, like other wizards your age, but we currently do not know if you have attended a school of magic before, or anything of it. And we also know of your rare condition. We have provided non-magical wildlife for your benefit. We would also be honored if you would please attend our school. Please reply on the back and tie this back on the owl as soon as possible. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Cedward read it twice to fully comprehend it. He scribbled a reply on the back, as fast as he could, and as neatly as he could and tied it to the owl's left leg. Once tied, the owl shot off immediately.

The following day, Cedward received yet another letter. It was also from Hogwarts. It came with a list of strange "_possible_" supplies, and a date that Professor Dumbledore would arrive to inspect his wizardly skill. Cedward anticipated for next Saturday. He could definitely use a little change in his life.


	3. Carlisle

Carlisle Cullen drove his speedy black Mercedes down the highway, off to save lives. Esme sat next to him, in the passenger seat. Carlisle drove in silence. He glanced at his wife. She looked like she wanted to say something; something important. Carlisle wondered what she was thinking. _If only Edward were here…_ Carlisle thought, reminding himself of Edward, who wasn't exactly a normal vampire anymore. He had been calling himself "Cedward Cullory" for the past few months. The strange things he did were like rituals from another world, hocus pocus words, and flicking of a wand. Carlisle decided he would look on it, and do his research. He was so lost in thought that he forgot to drop off Esme. Esme, however, didn't seem to notice at all. Carlisle stopped at the hospital, giving Esme a gentle tap on the shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm so sorry, Esme, I didn't drop you off with Alice and Jasper. I was too busy thinking about  
Ed – er – Cedward and I can't be late for work," Carlisle apologized.

"Oh, I know, I was too. Have you noticed how he has been acting this week? He seems jumpy, or excited. Are you guys doing something that I don't know about? Hunting maybe? " Esme asked as the couple walked towards the hospital's entrance doors.

"No, of course not! If we had something planned, we, or rather I, would have told you, Esme. He does seem very eager for something; we will have to ask him about that as soon as possible. "

"Do you think Alice would know about this? Her gift can be useful sometimes, you know," Esme asked.

"She might. We will have to tell her to keep a watch on Cedward." Carlisle replied, calmly, as he opened the Forks Hospital doors.

"After you," He said politely to Esme, who took a seat in the waiting room, picking up a magazine.

Carlisle looked at his wife lovingly. He was worried about her. He hoped Edward's problem didn't make her overly-stressed. Hopefully she would enjoy the peace and quiet of a very empty waiting room on a rainy Thursday afternoon.


	4. A Lovely Friday

* * *

It was Friday. Cedward was having a hard time containing his excitement. His father, Carlisle, was beginning to be suspicious. He could read his mind. Alice was also weird. She kept her visions focused on Cedward. So far, Alice didn't see anything weird. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Cedward wondered whether he should just tell the truth. The Cullens were always understanding, especially when it came to family members.

Carlisle decided it would be a good time to talk to Cedward. Before he entered Cedward's room, he went to talk to Alice. She hadn't seen anything weird. Yet. She also said that she was trying, but she was having a hard time seeing further than a few hours. Carlisle suggested that maybe it was just Cedward.

"Try doing someone else, so we know if it is just Cedward who is making you visions weird or not. Keep watch on me."

"All right. I'm going shopping."

"Bye, Alice. Have fun."

When Carlisle was finished talking to Alice, he knocked on Cedward's door.

"Enter"

Cedward knew what his dad wanted.

_What is going on with you? _

Then Carlisle said his thought out loud.

Cedward didn't know. He was going to boarding school.

"I want to go to boarding school in Europe."

"Oh. That's it?"  
"Basically," Cedward paused "The headmaster is coming tomorrow. He wants to see what grade level I'm at."

"Well you are probably at a college grade level, so get some things wrong, kay son?"

"Kay. See you"

"Actually, you look thirsty. I am too. We should take a hunting trip, just the two of us, some father-son time."

"Sounds good, I _am_ quite thirsty."

The two left in Carlisle's shiny Mercedes, walking side by side, father and son. It reminded Carlisle of how Edward was in 1918, when he acted like a normal, early 1900s teenager. Carlisle smiled to himself, happy to have his son back, but only for a few hours. Then his Edward would probably go weird on him. After all, he was Cedward now, and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. This was basically for moving the story along.


	5. The Old Man

Cedward was up at dawn on Saturday morning. (As you may know, if you have read Twilight, vampires don't sleep, however Cedward can, because wizards do. But he doesn't _have_ to if he doesn't want to. Cedward just sleeps to pass the time.) He yawned and looked out the window at the rising sun on the street. _Looks like today is going to be sunny, _Cedward thought happily. He was sick of the clouds. Cedward scanned the street with his spectacular vampire eyesight. He didn't see anything, or anyone. He rolled his eyes at super speed, glancing back down at the street, he noticed an old man. The old man was holding an old witch hat, not wearing it. _Wait, how did I miss him before? _Cedward thought, _how could he just appear there? _Cedward then realized that it had to be _him; _the Hogwarts guy. Professor Dumbledore. A jolt of excited electricity ran through Cedward. He sat down to take a breath.

_CRACK!_ Cedward looked up to see the old man. He had a long silvery beard, and roundish spectacles. He looked old and withered, yet his eyes were blue and deep and filled with wisdom. Cedward felt that he had seen him before…or was it just déjà vu? Cedward turned his flawless face up toward the tall man.

"Hello, Professor" Cedward said coolly.

"Cedward. Let us begin."

Cedward wondered what they would begin, but he decided it couldn't be bad.

"I must decide if you are a well enough wizard to be taught at a 7th year grade level."

The professor asked him a bunch of questions that had to do with spells, charms, potions and other sorts of magic world questions. Cedward answered all of them correctly, for somehow he knew them in the back of his mind, as if he had been taught them. Cedward knew that he wasn't taught them ever. At least, Cedward _thought _he knew.

"Alrighty then, Mr. Cullory, I will have to place you in your 7th year. Now we must see which house you belong in."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, I'll explain"

The old man explained how Hogwarts was separated into houses, and that each house had different qualities of their founders. He explained the qualities and the names of the four founders. Then he placed the hat on Cedward's head.

Cedward grimaced. The hat looked old and dirty and icky. He did _not _want it on his head, but he didn't complain. The hat began to talk. Cedward jumped up in surprise.

"Hmm, well it seems that you have qualities of both Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff"

Dumbledore murmured something under his breath to the hat, unaware that Cedward was a mind reader.

_Don't put him in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would be safer. The further from Harry Potter, the better…And they will need a new seeker._

"All right, I'll place you in Hufflepuff" The hat said.

Cedward wondered who Harry Potter was, and why Harry Potter was unsafe. But somehow the name was familiar. Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.

"I need to speak to your parents. They need to know some things about your condition, and your new school. I've heard that you are a vegetarian vampire"

"Correct. We don't feed on humans."

"Interesting"

The old professor went down the steps and talked to Cedward's parents, Esme and Carlisle. He explained about Cedward being part wizard, and what Hogwarts was. He also proved it; Esme's face was so disbelieving and surprised that he had to. He told them the school rules, and about the Ministry of Magic. He also told them about Hogwarts history in the past few years; the triwizard tournament, Cedric Diggory's death, the chamber of secrets being opened, and he also told them of Voldemort. He also told them that nothing horrible would happen. The Ministry of Magic was being very protective after what had happened, and refused to believe that Vodemort murdered Cedric. He also told them that they wouldn't have to buy supplies for Cedward, and that he was on a sort of scholarship. Cedward noticed that he didn't mention Harry Potter. After he was finished explaining everything_, _he went to talk to Cedward. He told Cedward to say goodbye to his family members, and then the two went outside.

"We must visit Diagon Alley to buy you supplies for school. "

"Diagon Alley… I think I've heard of it before."

"Really? That's surprising, considering the fact that you live in North America, and Diagon Alley is in Europe, London to be exact. Have you been to Europe?"

"Yes"

"Really? Where else have you been?"

"Oh, you know, all over"

"Wow. And how old are you, Mr. Cullory"

"I was born in 1901 on June 20th"

"Nineteen oh one! Holy crickets! You're older than me! So do you know how long you knew about your magic?"

"Actually I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything since like late june-ish. Well I can, but nothing _around_ June. I still remember my childhood and stuff."

"Curious…Very curious..." Dumbledore murmured to himself. "Well, we best be off then. You do know how to apparate, correct?"

"Remind me?"

"That's ok, just grab my arm tightly"

Cedward did as he was told and felt a very strange sensation. He was spinning uncontrollably, and he couldn't breathe. However, he didn't need to breathe, he had gotten used to it and it still felt weird. He felt like he was floating in midair. Before Cedward could say "Bopitybopbopbob," his feet were on the ground and he was in a strange place with Professor Dumbledore. He looked around. He recognized everything, except something that looked new; a joke shop. It still felt like he had been here before.

Dumbledore took him around and helped with getting supplies. After they had finished, Professor Dumbledore told Cedward that he was extremely busy and that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory would take care of him until school started, and take him to Hogwarts, since their only son died.

Please reveiw! This chapter wasn't as boring as the other one!


	6. Alice's Vision

Alice sat up, startled. She'd seen something. _Cedward, I had to save Cedward. _Alice rushed to Carlisle's office.

"Yes, Alice"

"It's Cedward. I saw him. He ran away. I should've got him when I had the chance…but he just disappeared with the strangest old man this morning"

"Did you see a vision?"

"Yes! I know, I should've been watching him, but Jasper was so…well, you know..."

"Oh, Alice, I didn't need to know that," Carlisle laughed, "Alice, just keep watching him. Don't watch anything else. We need to make use of your extraordinary power. Make sure he's safe. Try to figure out where he is."

"God, you're overwhelming me! I will try my best; Jasper just needs to stop tempting me with his insane adorableness!"

"I'll talk to Jasper, though he's been here for very little time, he was quite fond of Edward, now Cedward."

"All right, I am going to buy some new clothes, I'm running low…I'll keep watch of him though."

"You go do that… and while you're at it, can you buy me some socks?"

"Sure thing, Carlisle, See ya!"

Alice sped off in silence, thinking about Cedward, worrying. As she ran, she had a vision.

"_Just don't harm the magical creatures. They are more powerful than you believe." _

_The withered and old man with an exceedingly long beard said to Cedward._

"_I won't, I promise"_

_Cedward replied._

A million thoughts ran through Alice's brain.

_Who was the old man, how did he know about Cedward being a vampire? Did Cedward tell? What's with this magical creatures stuff? Where is Cedward, is he in some enchanted forest, hunting? What was the shiny white thing galloping through the background? Am I completely crazy? Is he? _

Alice took a breather. She tried to comprehend the whole vision and answer some of her questions.

_Okay, so the old guy was the same one who disappeared with Cedward this morning. This guy knows about magic stuff, he also knows about vampires. Did he know about other magical creatures? Of course he did. Maybe the silvery-white creature was a unicorn? A centaur? Something even more extraordinary? _

As these thoughts rushed through Alice's head, she made an unfaltering decision to stop thinking. Thinking just brought up more questions. Besides, if she thought too much, she might forget to pick up Carlisle's socks. Now _that_ would be a problem. And so Alice went shopping, waiting in anticipation for her next vision.


	7. New

Cedward peered up at the familiar towers of Hogwarts School. He looked at the dark forest, hearing hearts beat, and blood pumping through the veins of creatures. Everything was so alive here. The thought made Cedward thirsty. After all, these new sounds and smells were absolutely mouthwatering. He held his breath, and tried his best to dull his senses. He closed his eyes and stood as still as a statue, not realizing that there were people, wizards, watching him.

After a few minutes of quiet serenity, Cedward let himself hear again. Instead of focusing on the forest, he focused on what was near him. Voices. His eyes flashed open. No one was talking. He knew what everyone was thinking. Most of the female population were thinking about his very obvious good looks. The guys were sneering with jealousy; they could see that the girls were attracted to the strange being who might as well be nothing more than a statue. As Cedward had opened his eyes, the crowd scattered.

Only one man had stayed.

"Hello! You must be Cedward!"

_Cedward…strange name, strange person…oh, how he reminds me of Cedric, his name even sounds the same!_

"Yes, that is so."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Diggory."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Diggory."

The two shook hands.

_Stong hands...just like Cedric, cold hands too..._

"Now, I am one of the few who knows about your…condition."

"Er…yes, what exactly am I to eat here?"

"I've set up an area where there are a wide range of non-magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest."

Cedward followed Mr. Diggory to the forest. His senses were awoken that instant.

Everything was alive, delicious smelling, not the irresistible scent of a human, but close. This could be a fun year.


	8. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own the characters. My stories are based off of other stories.

_Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer

_Harry Potter _by J.K. Rowling


End file.
